SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Team Rocket have been living a leisurely life in Alola. But now they've received a call from HQ. After somehow bluffing their way through the question regarding their activities there to this date, they finally start working towards getting a new Pokémon. Episode Plot In a cave, Team Rocket are hanging around lazily and eating the food, while Mimikyu passes by. Suddenly, they hear a sound and realize it is a call from the headquarters. They immediately get up and receive the call. The assistant explains they have not reported their activity in Alola. Jessie brushes her off, but becomes silent when the boss is also present in the video. James explains they got a strong Mimkyu, but the assistant wonders if they only caught just one Pokémon. Meowth points they also got Bewear, so the boss replies he is expecting more work to develop Team Rocket's business. Jessie, James and Meowth nervously confirm they will work more. The assistant asks of them to report to the headquarters more often before logging out. Jessie is angry at the assistant, thinking she is behaving like that because she is close to the boss and smashes the device. Meowth points they only got Mimikyu, while James thinks of catching Bewear, but realizes that is impossible. Thus, they all decide to get a brand new Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are running, as they and their classmates are spending some time on a beach. Lana and Popplio dive into the sea, while Ash and Pikachu have fun in the water. Ash invites Rotom to the fun, who declines. Kukui explains to Rotom it is waterproof, but Rotom fears the water could corrupt its data. Suddenly, Sophocles sprays some water on Rotom with its device, confirming it is waterproof. Ash wonders what device is and is told it can blow water. Sophocles has Togedemaru spin in the water, soaking Ash and Pikachu, who retaliate back by splashing Sophocles and Togedemaru. Rotom sees how ineffective that is, since a lot of water leaks through hands, noting there is little chance of winning. Mallow pulls Lillie away and asks the professor to watch over the egg. Mallow splashes Lillie and is soon joined by Lana. Mallow has Bounsweet spin in the water, soaking Sophocles and Ash, who challenge the ladies. The two teams start splashing each other and Kiawe joins Ash and Sophocles, too. Rockruff joins in, too, and the egg is reacting to the fun, too. Team Rocket are fishing. Jessie is annoyed by the boredom and throws away her fishing lure, then has a drink and eats a donut. James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are envious, though Jessie replies she bought the donut. However, it becomes stolen by a Wingull, at whom Jessie yells. James points it might be good to catch Wingull, but Jessie yells out it is a bad idea, since it stole her food. Meowth spots a Cloyster below, so the trio sneaks up on it. Jessie immediately throws a Poké Ball, but before it touches Cloyster, it becomes stuck inside its shell. Team Rocket is angry and tries to open the shell, but fails and gets soaked by a wave. Jessie is even more annoyed, while Cloyster swims away and spits out the Poké Ball. Ash and Kiawe, however, are swimming to a rock. Rowlet confirms Kiawe is the winner of the race, but Ash promises he will win the next time. Seeing some Corsola, Ash decides to catch one and climbs on the rock. However, the Corsola swim away and purple Pokémon are climbing on the rock. Kiawe is in shock, warning Ash these Mareanie are venomous. The boys swim away and return to the beach. Kukui finds it lucky they are safe, as Mareanie can be quite dangerous. Ash wants to battle one; Lana explains they are found here quite often, while Mallow states Ash could battle one of them. Lillie asks of everyone to join in for the meal. James, however, launches a net on a Carvanha. However, the Carvanha bites the net and swims away. Meowth sees how close James was to catch it, but wonders where Mimikyu is. He finds Mimikyu's cloth floating and is terrified where its body went to. Meowth looks at a cloud floating in the sea and becomes paralyzed. James and Jessie find Meowth floating on the sea. Soon, Meowth wakes up and tells Jessie and James he went to *that world* again, claiming Mimikyu's body is trouble. Jessie points Mimikyu is over there; Mimikyu turns around, showing its marks have been soaked, which frightens Team Rocket. Wobbuffet, however, has fished out a flip flop. Instead, James decides to dive into the sea, his head shaped like a Corsola. Jessie claims she'll get sunburnt, while Meowth promises to attack the Pokémon on the rock, else he'd be at a disadvantage in the water. James dives into the sea and finds some Alomomola. Just as he goes to battle them, a Mareanie attacks his Corsola-shaped helmet, causing a crack to leak through. James manages to get on the beach, showing he was attacked by a Mareanie. Jessie thinks it is slightly cute, but becomes angry when Mareanie brushes it off. James warns Mareanie is actually venomous, making Jessie remark it is perfect to be captured. She pushes James on Mareanie, who extends its spikes and wounds him, poisoning him. James' face becomes purple, causing Mareanie to admire him and even snuggles with him. James throws Mareanie away, but it keeps showing affection. Meanwhile, Kukui dispatches the class to find and observe some Pokémon. Meowth comments how James may look like Mareanie's first love, which shocks James. Meowth translates Mareanie thinks James is hot. Ash goes with Rotom, Pikachu and Rowlet to the area and he encounters Team Rocket. Without further ado, Jessie has Mimikyu attack Pikachu. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to counter its Shadow Ball. Meowth and Wobbuffet join in, but are nearly hit by Thunderbolt. James sees it is an opportunity to catch Pikachu, as Mareanie jumps and uses Spike Cannon. Pikachu dodges, while Meowth explains Mareanie will help James in the battle. Ash and Pikachu note Mareanie is with Team Rocket before the latter dodges Mimikyu's Shadow Claw. Rowlet uses Leafage on Mimikyu, hitting it and evades its Shadow Ball. Mareanie uses Spike Cannon on Rowlet, who avoids the attack, but gets hit by its Sludge Bomb. Rowlet falls down, poisoned, while Mareanie continues using Sludge Bomb. While Pikachu is distracted, he gets hit by Mimikyu's Shadow Claw. James compliments Mareanie, while Team Rocket notices they have nearly defeated Pikachu and Rowlet. Jessie exclaims how this could be their first victory. Pikachu goes to stand up, so Mimikyu jumps to use Shadow Claw to finish Pikachu off. However, just then, Bewear comes out of the water and grabs Team Rocket, who demands they are lowered down to finish the battle. Ash is bewildered by this, but rushes to his Pokémon. Later, Kukui gives Ash an Antidote, which the latter sprays on Rowlet to cure its poison. Rowlet feels better, which relieves Ash. The class decides to have volleyball, so Popplio emits a bubble. As the class plays a bit, the bubble wraps over Rowlet. Togedemaru jumps to hit the bubble, but pierces it instead and falls into the sand. Regardless, Popplio emits another one for the class to play. Bewear, however, has dragged Team Rocket to the cave. Jessie yells they were about to win, but Bewear gives her some honey, for it collected a lot of food. James suggests making this cave as their base. Meowth sees he is right, for they have a place to stay and things to eat. James thinks it can work out if their catch Bewear, so Jessie decides this to be their secret base. Mareanie approaches James, who thanks her for the help. He asks if she can come with him, which Meowth translates that Mareanie wishes to do. James throws a Poké Ball at Mareanie, who allows herself to be captured. James sends Mareanie out, who immediately jumps at James' face, causing him to become poisoned. Still, Meowth is grateful they got another Pokémon, but becomes frightened when Mimikyu sneaks up on him. Later, James sends Mareanie out. Mareanie jumps, but James protects himself with a frying pan. However, seeing nothing happened, he lowers the frying pan, but gets hit by Mareanie, who poisons him and shows affection. Debuts Pokémon Mareanie (James') Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Mareanie (JP) *Mimikyu is seen without its Pikachu costume in this episode: it appears as a dark, amorphous "cloud" of smoky shadow with a pair of yellow glowing eyes. *Jessie and James' fishing lures are an Ekans and a Koffing, a reference to their two original Pokémon in the first series. *This episode is the first time Team Rocket actually defeats Ash in a fair two-on-two battle. However, as they busy themselves celebrating, Bewear leaps out of the ocean and carries them away. *This episode marks the returning gag of James' Pokémon showing affection for him. Mareanie is the fourth Pokémon, but unlike Victreebel, Cacnea, and Carnivine, it isn't a -type. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon